


Towards the Light 6: May This Be Love

by janescott, jeck



Series: Towards the Light [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Adam finds out some news about his promo tour he's not entirely happy to hear. Tommy's not exactly pleased with it either. So where to from here?<br/>Beta'd by i_bleed_magenta who rocks hardcore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards the Light 6: May This Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title 'Towards the Light' is taken from Cassidy Haley's song 'Whiskey in Churches'; Chapter title is taken from a Me'Shell NdegéOcello song.  
> 

  
The door creaks as it opens and the sound is ominous but Tommy is used to the many house sounds already, even the way his creepers always squeak on hardwood floors when he walks. The key he uses to unlock the door he throws on the foyer table along with the mail and the clink of metal on glass echoes in the quiet.

He heads straight down the hall and ponders, amused, that he can be blindfolded and still be able to find his way from the front door to the bedroom.

Okay. Maybe that's because he _has_ been blindfolded and led from the living room to the bedroom already and remembering that makes him smile.

Once in the bedroom he turns the sheets and then he's stripping down to nothing but the plug in his ass and the dark liner around his eyes. He checks his phone for the time, pacing slightly with a twitch because the plug keeps pushing against his prostate, making desire ripple over his body, warm and wanted. Tommy pauses in the middle of the room, contemplating whether he should kneel now or wait until he senses that Adam has arrived.

He's here because Adam has sent him a text, the message short and straight and to the point: **MEET ME AT HOME**

Which only means one thing. They're going to _play_. Tommy's already _hard_, no lie, and already he's reaching for his erection, letting his hand hover closer before he pulls it back.

Nope. Can't touch. Because his cock? His body, hell, his _heart_ \-- they're all Adam's. Tommy knows enough to not _touch_ but that doesn't mean it's an easy task to manage. He blows a breath out and scrolls through various things on his phone instead. Best way to ignore his arousal is to distract himself and so far, it seems to be working.

Adam rakes his hand through his hair as he steps out into the sunlight. He's still muttering curses under his breath and nearly bumps into Lane who just raises her eyebrows at him as the car pulls up. "Sorry," he mutters, distracted, tapping out a message for Tommy to meet him at home. Monte nudges his other shoulder and says, "Hey, you tried," and Adam's thankful, suddenly, that Monte was at the meeting with him, because he stopped Adam from pitching a _fit_ when they deemed it was outside their 'budget constraints' to take Tommy on the overseas promo tour.

Budget constraints, Adam thinks, sliding into the car behind Lane and waving to Monte, who's meeting his wife somewhere. "I don't get it," he says as the car pulls into traffic. "I can take Monte, and LP, dancers and a fucking _stylist_, but not Tommy? How is that fair?"

Lane just looks at him, her gaze steady, before she shakes her head. "I don't know how they've worked it out. Besides, you're losing Monte and the others after Singapore anyway. What I'm worried about ... what are you going to be like after not getting laid for so many weeks?" Adam stares at her for a second, then laughs and groans, running a hand over his face.

Not that he's not grateful for the experience and the exposure, but ... "It's going to be a long month."

He drops Lane off and the car takes him home. He opens the door and half-smiles - it's unlocked and there's Tommy's keys. Adam expects him to be in the living room; watching TV maybe or ... "Oh." Adam suddenly realises how Tommy must have interpreted his message, which means ... he heads up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and shit, he needs to talk to Tommy more than he needs to ... but he's half-hard at the thought of what he's going to find in his bedroom.

Adam gets to the door and yeah ... he should've been more specific with his message. But. "Hi," he says, almost softly, taking in the sight before him.

It's only Tommy's eyes that flick up to the sound of Adam's voice and he may have let go of a the breath he's been holding at the sound of Adam arriving. He's kneeling in the middle of the bedroom, the bed right behind him, sitting on his haunches, his hands on his lap, relaxed and waiting. Tommy is very glad that Adam is finally here and his cock is curved and hard against his thigh and slowly his lips lift into a warm smile with the emotions he feels radiating all around him -- _love_.

"Hi." Excitement, anticipation tinged in the way his voice quivers even as Tommy's body stays absolutely still.

Adam bites back a groan at the sight of Tommy on his knees - a sight he never gets tired of, but right now ... he moves into the room and pushes his hand through Tommy's hair, watching the blond strands as they fall against his fingers. He could wait, he thinks, until after ... "Gorgeous," he says softly, to distract himself, even though he's fully hard now, which is always the effect that seeing Tommy on his knees like this has on him. He's so open, and loving, and - Adam sighs and says, "Sorry, Tommy. I should have phrased the message differently. I said for you to meet me here because I need to talk to you. Although ..." Adam traces a finger slowly over Tommy's cheek, down his jawline, and rests it against his pulse, just under his jaw.

He presses in slightly and smiles when he feels Tommy's heartbeat speed up under his fingers. Distracting. Adam sits on the edge of the bed and says, "Come up here for a minute. I need to tell you what happened at the meeting today."

Talk to him? That's never a good thing, right? The whole 'I need to talk to you' line makes Tommy's brow furrow, worry lining his forehead. Slowly he rises to his feet and then he's crawling over the bed, sitting with his legs crossed. Tommy's cock is now only half-erect and he's trying really hard to ignore it and stop himself from going over to straddle Adam's lap and tug that shirt, and other clothes he's wearing off his body.

On his lap, Tommy wrings his hands together, looking at them before his long lashes fan up to look at Adam intently. He'd seen his expression and what he sees there worries him. "So ... talk..? Did, uhm, something happen?" Was the promo tour canceled? That was the only thing Tommy can think of that would make Adam worry about the upcoming international promo tour they were going to have.

"Something happened, yeah. We had the last meeting today, and I found out - " Adam pauses and just stares at Tommy for a moment where he's sitting on the bed. He has no idea, Adam thinks, a little distracted, how beautiful he is ... "I found out that - I can't bring you with me. They said it wasn't in the budget, or some other bullshit and I _tried_ \- " Adam stops and takes a deep breath when he hears his voice rising. He absently rubs his hands on his thighs as he looks at Tommy, intent. "I tried to argue for you, I really did. But - I'm not - I can't ... make those kinds of demands yet. Monte and LP are coming as far as Singapore."

Adam searches Tommy's dark eyes, looking for a hint of expression. "After that ... I'm on my own until Germany and Sweden, when - I get Monte and LP again."

Tommy remains expressionless but in the depths of his eyes the emotions are there along with just a light furrow to his brow that's been present since he got up on that bed. There's a stretch of silence for a while before Tommy moves and the sheets beneath him rustle when he crawls closer to Adam. "Are you ... okay?" Because Adam looks worried and a little angry and Tommy never wants to see that on his face. It doesn't belong there.

What Tommy is doing, and maybe it's obvious, that he's taking the attention away from him. Tommy concentrates on Adam because he doesn't want to think of not being able to be with him for this tour. To be ... _separated_. Not seeing him, not _feeling_ him is hard enough when they're apart for several days but this? No. Tommy doesn't want to even _think_ of this.

Adam turns slightly on the bed, tucking one long leg under his opposite thigh, sliding his fingers along Tommy's bare arm. He wants to touch right now; feel Tommy's warm skin under his hands, and not think about anything at all. "I'm just disappointed, is all. I'm still excited for the tour, it's just - not going to be the same. That's all."

Adam slides his hand up Tommy's arm, resting it on the side of his neck. "Enough talking for now, I think. Shame to waste all of this pretty, when you were so good, getting yourself ready like this ..." Adam moves closer, running his hand down Tommy's back, pressing his finger against the plug he knows he's going to find, even as he leans in, pressing his mouth against Tommy's neck. "So good," he murmurs against Tommy's pulse. "So beautiful ..."

_Yes_. This is much better than _thinking_. Tommy's eyes flutter closed and slowly he tilts his head to give Adam more room to touch his lips to his skin. He shifts carefully and then Tommy straddles Adam's lap, his fingers already working their way to push off Adam's jacket. Tommy then has the hem of Adam's shirt fisted in his hands, tugging it up, off, then they're touching warm skin.

Adam blinks a little in surprise at how fast Tommy moves. He sighs softly though, when his shirt is discarded, and he slides his hands over Tommy's skin, feeling the sharp curve of his hipbones under his fingers, and splaying them over Tommy's back.

Right now? Tommy, he _needs_ ... and he's going to take. Just a turn of his head and their lips are pressed together with Tommy kissing deeply, whimpering with an urgency. They're not here to play so he takes liberties and once Adam's shirt is off, Tommy is quick to work to take off Adam's pants. His breathing is a lot more ragged now, whimpering softly, body arching to press against Adam's warmth.

Adam slides his hands up to Tommy's neck, kissing him back, still a little startled. When Tommy reaches for his pants and starts pulling them off, Adam pulls his head back, and grabs Tommy's wrists, pressing his thumb and forefinger into the delicate skin - not hard enough to hurt, really, or bruise, but hard enough to get Tommy's attention.

"Tommy. Tommy, stop." Adam strokes his thumbs over Tommy's wrists and stares into his dark eyes for a moment; searching. "Slow down." Adam slides a hand around Tommy's back again, slipping it down to the slight curve of his ass. He presses on the plug that's still there, just once. "_My_ way. Okay?"

The press to the plug makes Tommy's breath hitch and catch in his throat, his eyes closing, his forehead falling forward to rest against Adam's shoulders. He wants this so bad. So _bad_. He wants to forget that Adam's leaving him behind and all Tommy wants right now is to _feel_ Adam that he's desperate for it, _needy_.

"Please..? I-I want ..." Tommy bites the bottom of his lip hard enough that he makes himself groan. It's better than the desperate plea for Adam to stay and not leave that rests on his tongue. They are going to do this Adam's way but Tommy wants Adam _now_; he doesn't want to wait and he pushes his hips forward, rolling them for friction, his cock hard and throbbing between them.

Adam groans low in his throat as his cock hardens, flushing red and standing up against his stomach. It would be so easy to just give in, fuck Tommy right here, but - Adam closes his eyes for a moment, squeezing Tommy's wrist again, hard. They _both_ need something else besides a quick fuck, Adam thinks, his brain a little fuzzy as Tommy keeps moving against him.

"Please, please..." Tommy murmurs it against Adam's skin, lips pressed to the side of his neck, feeling Adam's pulse thumping faster there. He continues to rock up against Adam's body even if his wrist still isn't free from the grip; he needs that, too. It's like an anchor that keeps Tommy connected to Adam.

"Tommy," he says again, trying to ignore the effect Tommy's lips on his skin is having on him. He opens his eyes and moves his hand from Tommy's wrists to the side of his neck. He strokes down once, then rests his hand there, pressing his fingertips into the soft skin. "Tommy," he says again, his voice low and purposeful. "I said _stop_."

And Tommy stills, compelled by the tone in Adam's voice and that hand on his neck, finger deep against his flesh. He sighs and deeply, eyes shut tight, breath ragged. "Sorry," he murmurs, still with his lips against the side of Adam's neck, trying hard to not move anymore, forcing himself to push off and meet Adam's eyes. He bites his bottom lip to keep from speaking any more, stopping himself from wanting to say exactly what's on his mind. _Don't leave me. Take me with you._

_Stay._

Adam nearly has to close his eyes at the almost lost look in Tommy's. He may favour stoic expressions, but Tommy's eyes never lie - they never can. Adam sighs, a spare, almost not-there sound. He _really_ doesn't want to think about the tour right now, and how hard it's going to be without Tommy. They've spent nearly every possible hour together since Gridlock, and Adam's _used_ to Tommy being there. He likes Tommy being there - he's like a steadying force for Adam in the middle of all the chaos.

He rubs his thumb over Tommy's racing pulse, savouring the slide of soft skin. He needs ...

Tommy takes in a shaky breath, reaching out and touching the pads of his fingers to Adam's cheek, looking deep in his eyes, showing Adam how he feels about this news without uttering a word while his touch slides down his face, lingering before he pulls it away. It's only looking in Adam's eyes, the feel of his body, skin to skin and that heat trapped between them -- that's what Tommy focuses on instead.

Adam needs ... "I need you," he says, softly, searching Tommy's eyes. What he means is _I need my boy right now_ \- he needs to just - sink into Tommy's pliant warmth and not _think_ for a while.

They both don't want to think and as Tommy stares into Adam's eyes he understands what it is that Adam wants. Rough but slender fingers sink into Adam's hair, Tommy's arms resting over his shoulder, his back pulled taut, his ass sitting on Adam's lap, hard, aching cock momentarily forgotten.

Tommy is more than willing to give this to Adam because it is also what Tommy needs. He gives a nod, once, then he licks around his lips, mouth already gone dry at how hard he keeps panting and then he's leaning in. Just one kiss. One last chance to take something freely before he lets his mind sink into that warm and comfortable sub-space where there is nothing but pure and utter joy and satifaction that he gets from giving _Adam_ what he wants, what he needs.

Adam closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the kiss, tasting Tommy's lips; his mouth ... he slides his hands down Tommy's sides, resting them above his hips, digging his thumbs in just above the bones.

Pulling back, Tommy's eyes have taken on a different hue. They are darker, hazy, falling into that mindset where being with Adam feels like he's cocooned in heat and love. They've done this many times before that Adam knows, just by one look at Tommy that his boy? He's here.

Adam's breathing heavily, but his shoulders loosen when he sees the hooded, hazy look in Tommy's eyes. There. There's what Adam needs right now.

Adam touches his fingers to Tommy's bottom lip and tangles the fingers of his other hand in his hair, pulling slightly. _Beautiful_ he thinks, just looking for a moment. "I want to see you on your knees again," Adam says, but his voice is low, and his tone gentle. "Pull my boots off for me. And then - since you _started_," Adam says, a slight edge to his voice, but he's smiling as he idly plays with the soft, blond strands of Tommy's hair, "You can finish taking the rest of my clothes off. Then - lay on the bed. On your back.

"Beautiful boy," Adam murmurs, pressing his lips once, hard and fast to the pulse in Tommy's neck.

Hearing Adam's voice, the raspy tone to it, and the kiss to his neck makes Tommy shudder enough that his eyes briefly close. When he blinks them open he looks straight at Adam, nodding his head. It takes some effort to push off, and stand on the side of the because Adam's so warm, his touch so inviting that Tommy doesn't ever want to leave the circle of Adam's arms.

As soon as he stands in front of Adam, Tommy is slow to get on his knees, the plug in his ass pushing against his prostate that he has to pause enough to stifle the groan. He quickly flicks his gaze at Adam, knowing that Adam likes hearing his sounds, trying to remember that and then, as he works Adam's boots off moving to his knees, he lets whatever whimpers and soft groans leave his lips each time the plug would shift inside him.

Adam just watches as Tommy slowly goes to his knees, and starts working his boots off. He half-closes his eyes, soaking up the tiny noises that are spilling almost involuntarily from Tommy's throat. They get under Adam's skin and he looks down, reaching out to touch Tommy's face; just laying his fingertips along his cheek; needing contact.

When the boots are finally off Adam's feet, Tommy kneels up, finishing what he started with Adam's pants, watching him lift his hips off the bed so that he can pull them off his thighs and down his legs. They are left pooled next to the boots and that's when Tommy feels the hard thump of his pulse that Adam pressed on a moment ago. He likes those touches. They leave imprints no one can see but Tommy can always feel.

Naked, hard, _needy_, Tommy keeps his eyes on Adam as he crawls back up on the bed, ass in the air as he gets on all fours, the jewel at the end of his plug visible as he moves. He sprawls over the middle of the bed, rolls to his back with a low moan as the plug presses down again, and then he is as Adam wants him only now as he lays there, his cock is hard and it curves away from his hips, almost obscene at how it juts out, leaking at the tip.

Adam silently tracks Tommy's movements with his eyes, idly stroking his own hard length. He shifts so he can just watch for a moment, tracing over Tommy's lean form with his eyes. Adam slowly - almost idly - runs his finger along the length of Tommy's hard cock, rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip. Adam opens the nightstand drawer, taking out what he needs without taking his eyes off Tommy, who's watching him with those deep, dark eyes. Adam straddles Tommy's narrow hips and leans down, kissing him: soft at first, but it's not long before it turns hard and demanding. Adam tangles both of his hands in Tommy's hair and shifts and slides until he's sure he can feel Tommy's skin everywhere.

Their bodies are pressed together from lips down to their feet. Tommy wills his body not to move, loving the sensation of heat that is radiating from their skin. He's fully aroused now, hard cock pinned and he moans into the kiss. The way Adam tugs at his hair makes Tommy part his lips, opening up, letting Adam delve his tongue inside his mouth and take him like he knows he'd be taken and soon.

Adam groans at the way Tommy just _opens_ underneath him; opens his mouth to Adam's ever-more insistent kisses; opening his legs; tiny shifts to accommodate Adam's larger frame. Sometimes Adam thinks he could just lie with Tommy, doing nothing but kissing; making out like teenagers. He moves slightly, and the silky slide of skin makes him feel slightly drugged. He grinds his hips down, his hard length pressing against Tommy's own erection as he winds his hands further in Tommy's long fringe, pulling slightly at the strands.

There is something akin to euphoria each time Adam touches him. Soft hands, slender fingers move with a reverence over Tommy's skin. He loves those hands. They can be rough when Adam wants them to be and tender, too, when it is what they both need. Right now there is an urgency in them, a desperation that Tommy hasn't felt before that he blinks and meets Adam's eyes.

_I'm here. Take me,_ is what Tommy's expression says just as he lays slack on the bed, submitting, giving in. _I'm yours_.

Adam pulls back, slightly breathless, tracing his thumb quietly over the fragile skin under Tommy's eye, drinking in the expression in his eyes that Adam can read as clearly as though Tommy has spoken out loud. _Mine,_ he thinks to himself, the familiar thought making his heart beat a little faster as he reaches his hand down, pressing against the plug; pulling it almost all the way out before pushing it back in, hard; catching Tommy's groans with his mouth again. He considers - briefly - stopping to tie Tommy to the bed, but he doesn't want to break contact at all; wants to stay _close_ to take in everything that Tommy's giving him right now; to let himself bask in Tommy's quiet submission.

Adam draws the plug out - slowly - and blindly fumbles for the condom, tearing it open, getting it on, slicking it with lube, as fast as he can. He stops to take a breath, hovering over Tommy, his hands braced on either side of his head. "Beautiful boy," Adam murmurs, leaning down to kiss Tommy again, even as he slides slowly in.

The plug being pulled from his body leaves Tommy feeling so open, so ... empty that it leaves him whimpering in need as they kiss until he feels the head of Adam's cock pushing inside him. The slide is exquisite and his body arches, his toes curl and then Tommy's whimpers quickly slip into deep drawn out moans, muted only by the way Adam's lips take his, the kiss slow but deep. The feeling of fullness is overwhelming and it's what he always craves and is exactly what he needs from Adam right now.

Connecting with Adam like this; it always feels like belonging.

Adam moans a little as he slips into Tommy; it's an easy slide, because of the plug, but he's still tight, and hot and _oh_ the _sounds_ that he makes ... Adam tries to catch them all with his mouth; his tongue; feeling the vibrations of those groans against his body as he slowly pushes in, to the hilt; stilling for a moment, and just - _looking_.

Tommy's his, Adam knows that for sure - sees it in his eyes; hears it every time he hears Tommy say 'I love you', even though he thinks he's saying it when Adam can't hear him. What Adam needs Tommy to know - what he's never been able to tell him - is that he's as much Tommy's as Tommy is his.

As soon as Tommy feels Adam's long length fully engulfed inside him he looks at Adam and he stares openly, pulling away just enough for Adam to see his face and notice what Tommy is doing. Very slowly Tommy pulls his arms up over his head, crossing his wrists, hands slack, body relaxing and the only thing Adam will be able to read from his body language is that he is giving himself over. _Completely_.

"I'm yours," Tommy whispers, eyes slow to blink as his mind and body sink in that warm, pleasurable haze.

"Mine," Adam agrees softly, his heart squeezing at the same time as his cock gives a surge at the sight of Tommy putting his arms above his head; a small gesture, but one that Adam will carry with him for a very long time. When he's on the tour - when the days run together and the nights stretch out in front of him - sometimes Adam will close his eyes, and it's always this moment that comes to him, and makes him feel a little bit less lonely in foreign lands.

Adam swallows, hard, sliding his hands up Tommy's arms until his hands wrap around Tommy's wrists, the fragile bones sharp and hard under Adam's skin as he begins to move - slowly at first, savouring the feel of Tommy surrounding him; soaking up the hazy look in his eyes.

It's like all of Tommy's senses are heightened and he can feel each stroke when Adam moves inside him. He can tell when Adam's fingers dig a little deeper into the sensitive flesh of his wrists, the feel of each brush of Adam's warm breath as he pants and the hard thump of his heart that's pressing against Tommy's chest. The weight of Adam over him is like being cocooned in warmth and Tommy savors it. All of it. The sensations mingling are so overwhelming that he finds himself unable to move except to gasp and moan and whimper and _beg_ for Adam to take what he needs -- what Tommy is giving.

And all Adam can do now is press Tommy's wrists into the mattress as he starts fucking him harder, and faster, feeling Tommy's hard cock rub against him, until all thought of being separated from Tommy has disappeared in a haze of _skin_ and _need_ and _mine_ and _i love you_.

Love.

Tommy hears Adam's murmured declaration over the roar of his own blood rushing in his veins, over his heart that's pumping harder and beating faster, his breath quickening as well. Hard as he is between his legs right now doesn't matter.

Adam loves Tommy.

Hearing that makes his body arch off the bed, his hips meet Adam's thrust and Tommy moans deep and drawn out, shuddering and it feels like he just might come from Adam saying that alone.

Right this moment, Adam is giving Tommy what he knows he craves; domination, Tommy giving up the control but receiving just as much pleasure, if not more, because he knows he is giving Adam exactly what he is seeking, exactly what his lover needs: himself, his body, his submission.

Tommy gasps sharply with each pounding thrust, the air being pushed out of his lungs each time Adam rams his long hard cock inside him. The pleasure builds along with Adam's words whispered in passion, the way he looks back at Tommy with those gorgeous, loving eyes. There is usually power there in those depths but tonight, a vulnerability is showing and it's heady, making Tommy feel like he's flying.

"Yours," Tommy repeats, his voice strained, his body close enough to coming that he trembles though he still doesn't move, doesn't fight the way Adam pins him down on the bed. "Yours..."

Adam's barely aware of having spoken; he's too caught up right now in the feeling of Tommy moving like that underneath him, of the word "yours" spilling again and again from his lips like a benediction; like the best melody that's never been written down or sung before. All Adam can do is hold on; murmuring almost incoherent endearments now into Tommy's neck as he tightens his grip again; feeling his hands slip a little as they start to sweat, but he's determined not to let go as he feels his orgasm starting to build - a hot pressure low in his belly that he doesn't even try to contain with Tommy arching and shuddering underneath him.

"_Mine,_" he gasps out, once, before taking Tommy's mouth in a deep, bruising-hard kiss as he comes so hard he grays out for a second; Tommy's lean form pushing and arching against him; asking silently for his own release. __

Tommy turns desperate in his movements, aching to come, especially after hearing the possessiveness in Adam's tone and there is no mistaking the way he says, "mine," that leaves no doubt about him laying claim on Tommy no matter if they were the only two people to hear the declaration. He knows he's owned, he's _loved_ and that, to Tommy, is what pushes him over the edge.

His arms are still over his head, still pinned by Adam and without warning Tommy is coming. He's fucking coming _untouched_. His cock splashes thick streams on his stomach with Tommy moaning so loud, low and dragging beneath Adam. "Yours," he says again, voice raspy, body trembling and it is probably the one time he's come so _hard_ under Adam's attention that he's overwhelmed. Tommy's moans sound like sobs until he's no longer pulsing and the only sounds that leaves his lips are soft whimpers of "Yours, Adam. I'm yours," just as he comes down from that warmth of sub-space, blinking his eyes to look directly at Adam while his body falls even more slack on the bed.

All Adam can do is watch as Tommy falls apart so suddenly underneath him; coming hard and sudden as he nearly sobs through his orgasm. Adam's cock twitches and pulses as he watches Tommy shudder and go limp. Gently he loosens his grip on Tommy's wrists and strokes his arms, murmuring soft endearments as he watches Tommy come back into himself from his warm haze. He kisses Tommy softly as he pulls out and rolls to his side, pulling him in close.

Snuggling to Adam's side, Tommy feels himself wrapped in warmth, in Adam, and it was more visceral than him coming so hard, so unexpectedly, so gloriously. He doesn't even have the coherence to think of breaking Adam's rule -- of coming without permission -- nor does he let his mind wander to thoughts of Adam leaving _him_ to go on this promo tour.

"Always mine," Adam murmurs low against Tommy's mouth, gathering his wrists in his hands again - gently this time - and rubbing his thumbs over the red marks his fingers had left. Adam wraps his arms around Tommy's back, settling into the bed, thoughts of the tour very distant for now as he lies, sated and at peace, his beautiful boy right where Adam needs him to be.

If it's possible for him to be even closer to Adam, Tommy does it, tangling their legs together, wrapping an arm around him, cheek resting on Adam's shoulder. He feels every breath, hears every heartbeat he can feel under his cheek and he smiles to himself, because he is here, he is owned, he belongs. Everything else falls away from his mind like some mist that makes all other thought hazy. Tommy's only focus is Adam, how he feels, how he whispers to him, the touches. What is important is being here -- right here with Adam. Nothing else matters.

For now.  



End file.
